Back Again
by lovedimmitribelikov
Summary: He's leaving was all I could think Him Jasper and Rose are leaving. what are me and Alice going to do they left us with two big problems. EM/R  E/B J/A Bella ,Emmet and Alice are brother and sisters and Jazz,Rose and Edward are brothers and sister.
1. Chapter 1

ok no one likes the other one i posted so im going to write this one its all human bella and edward. Bella Alice and Emmit are brother and  
sisters and jasper,Edward and rose are brothers and sister.

I'll be posting on love survives tomorrow or tuseday thanx to all of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I lay on my bed waiting for Edward to come usually comes over before my mom leaves for work be he got a late start Rose and Jasper were already here visiting with Alice and Emmet.I was counting the tiles on my ceiling willing time to speed up and Edward get here soon."Edwards here." Emmit bellows from the living room.I run down the stairs to open the door,but Emmit beat me to walked in looking like the god he was,with his bronze hair in its messy style his perfectly sculpted lips and body and green piercing eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." I say kissing him walked into the living room and Edward went strait to Charlie's recliner and sat down pulling me into his lap.

"Hey Eddie,"Alice said coming into the living room with handed us all a glass. She sat down beside Jasper."we are going to watch a movie then me and Jazz are going to have a little fun." she said while winking at him.

"Edward When are you and Bella going to do the deed?"Emmit asked.

"What ?"edward asked.I hit my hand to my head, knowing exactly what Emmet is talking about,and he was going to get it later.

"You know.." Emmit was trying to hide hide her laughter and so was Jazz and Alice.

"Ummm.. no I don't" He stated. now Alice was openly laughing

"Dude!Sex ..when are you going to have sex with her." Emmet all but screamed. Edward blushed and looked away."Come on Eddie its nothing to be ashamed of,"Emmet said laughing.

"I'm not answering that."Edward said.

"Fine then sour pus don't"Emmit got up and started the half way through the movie Alice and Jasper got up and left.I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, I was to busy thinking why he hasn't asked me to have sex yet.I mean we have know each other since we were little and have been together longer than I can the movie was over Emmet stretched and got up pulling Rose with him."Bye guys my women calls me."he said letting his hands run over her body.

"Bye"I called turning to Edward."Horn dog"I whisper to Edward and he starts laughing.

"yea they are."He said making me laugh as well.I lay in his arms wishing we could stay like this forever. "Edward?"

"What is it?"He asked.

"Well I was wondering when... you know.. when we were going to have sex?"I said the last word in a whisper.

"Bella baby, do you want to have sex?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then we will but not right now,because your dad just pulled up." he sighed."I guess thats my Que to leave I love you." he said kissing me.

"I love you too."I said watching him walk to the door and leave. "Dads home !" I yell to warn the head to my room for the evening.

EDPOV

As soon as i got home my mom called me in to talk to her."Yes mom"I say as I sit at the dining room table. I saw her lips moving but I was to distracted by what Bella had said earlier.I already picked the perfect time I was going to have sex with her. It would be perfect she will never guess thats why we were going to do it. I grinned at the thought of Bella spread before me naked.  
"Edward are you even listening to a word I'm saying," she asked

"What was that ?"

"I said we are moving next month because your dad got a job 't you excited?" she asked. All I could do was stair at her like she had grown two this can't be happening Bella and I were just about to take our relationship to the next level.

"No.. Where are we moving to?I can't leave Bella I can't." I said

"Honey we are moving to New York.i'm sorry." she just great how was i going to tell this will break her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

OK** so here is chapter 2 hope you like.i will be posting the next chp in a week.!**

**disclaimers: I DONT OWN ANY THING !**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 2 **

EDpov

I headed to my room ,after my mom talked to me,and laid down on my bed. I was thinking of ways to tell Bella that we were moving when bedroom door banged open and Rosalie rushed in crying,with Jasper right behind her. She ran to me and buried her face in my chest."They can't do that to us,"she cried.

"I know.I know."I said hugging her and rubbed her back.

"What are we going to do?"Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I Guess we go and come back after high school and go back t the way things were before we left." I stated.

"We can't do that i can't leave him I just can't,"cried Rose as I held her closer.

"We will find a way no matter what, I promise."she looked at me sadness deep in her blue eyes. Jasper walked out of the room to call Alice.I still held Rose waiting until she calmed down. It took another thirty minutes before she finally fell to sleep in my arms.I kissed her forehead and picked her up ,to take her to I got to her room I opened the door and placed her on the bed then pulled the cover over her and walked out closing the door softly behind me. Carlisle ran strait into me when I came out of her room.

"Son,"He said

"Dad," I copied his tone voice.

" You know you all should give a new town a chance. You could make new friends and get new girlfriends."he said.

"Dad I'm not going to be getting a new girlfriend i have a perfectly good one here." I said

" Just give it a chance,"he said heading up the stairs to his study.I ran down the stairs to the car port and got in my car.I was headed to Bella's.

Once I got there I climbed the tree out side of her house by her falling I made it to the branch that reached her window. I knocked on her window,watching as she tossed and turned,I knocked again and she sat up looking strait at me.

" Edward," she said as she ran to open the window."What are you doing are you doing here?"she asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you,so are you going to let me in?I I climbed through the window my foot got caught and I fell to the floor with a stayed still making sure no one was up and coming into the room.I stood up quietly and pulled her into a i kissed her I walked us back wards and laid her gently on the she pulled away for air I kissed her neck.I pressed my erection into her thigh.

"God Bella I need you so bad."I moaned.

"God yes, Edward yes."she moaned out. I slid my hands up her shirt and slid it over her whimpered as I kissed her nipples threw her bra. Bella pulled at my shirt trying to get it off. I sat up and pulled it off laying back over her and kissing her.I pulled her pants down kissing from her belly to the top of her panties."Edward."she gasped."Pants off I want to look you."She said in a husky voice.I pulled my pants off letting my erection spring gasped getting up to kneel in front of me taking my cock in her hand rubbing it from base to tip.I God she was going to kill me.I pulled her up and laid her across the bed and positioned my self at her entrance.

"Baby look at me when I enter you don't look away." I said.I pushed further into her, when I got to her barrier I paused giving her the chance to adjust to my size.I leaned down and kissed her as I pushed through her let out a whimper then wiggled under me to get me to move.I pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into her.

"Uhhh more Edward faster."I complied until i felt her walls clamp on my cock I groaned as I released my seed into her."Oh my God that was amazing"Bella whispered.

"Yes it was"I said as I pulled out of her.

We lay like that until we saw light stream through the window."B.I got to go home I'll be back later okay Talk to you when i get back.I love you."

"I love you too."she said as I climbed out her window.


End file.
